Plague Flight
The Plague Flight is one of the 11 Elemental Flights in Flight Rising. Its reigning deity is The Plaguebringer, and its members reside in the Scarred Wasteland. Plague dragons' eyes come in shades of red. It is the 3rd largest flight as of February 3rd, 2020. About The Plague dragons of the Scarred Wasteland are survivors. They prefer to be as strong and adaptable as the plague they spread. Of all the dragons, Plague dragons are the most savage, and celebrate the cycle of life and death by constantly pitting themselves against the other elements. The bones and armor of their enemies are their favored treasures. Region The Plague Flight is centralized in the Scarred Wasteland. The land is separated into four regions: the Wandering Contagion, the Abiding Boneyard, Rotrock Rim, and The Wyrmwound. The Wasteland is bordered by the Arcane, Earth, Shadow, Water, and Wind Flight territories. Items 'Familiars' Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Plague Sprite Icon.png|link=Plague Sprite|Plague Sprite Blight Nymph Icon.png|link=Blight Nymph|Blight Nymph Graveyard Guardian Icon.png|link=Graveyard Guardian|Graveyard Guardian Fungusbearing Phony Icon.png|link=Fungusbearing Phony|Fungusbearing Phony Deadland Disciple Icon.png|link=Deadland Disciple|Deadland Disciple Enduring Goblin Icon.png|link=Enduring Goblin|Enduring Goblin Spirit of Plague Icon.png|link=Spirit of Plague|Spirit of Plague Contaminated Ambassador Icon.png|link=Contaminated Ambassador|Contaminated Ambassador Contagion Gem Guardian Icon.png|link=Contagion Gem Guardian|Contagion Gem Guardian Acid-Tongue Serpenta Icon.png|link=Acid-Tongue Serpenta|Acid-Tongue Serpenta Bone Fiend Icon.png|link=Bone Fiend|Bone Fiend Driftwood Baron Icon.png|link=Driftwood Baron|Driftwood Baron Webwing Alpha Icon.png|link=Webwing Alpha|Webwing Alpha Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse Icon.png|link=Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse|Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse Basilisk Icon.png|link=Basilisk|Basilisk Clown Charger Icon.png|link=Clown Charger|Clown Charger Centaur Archer Icon.png|link=Centaur Archer|Centaur Archer Serthis Alchemist Icon.png|link=Serthis Alchemist|Serthis Alchemist Shattered Serpent Icon.png|link=Shattered Serpent|Shattered Serpent Aspen Gall Dryad Icon.png|link=Aspen Gall Dryad|Aspen Gall Dryad White Rot Deer Icon.png|link=White Rot Deer|White Rot Deer Parasitic Fungus Icon.png|link=Parasitic Fungus|Parasitic Fungus Fungalhoof Qiriq Icon.png|link=Fungalhoof Qiriq|Fungalhoof Qiriq Condorwing Champion Icon.png|link=Condorwing Champion|Condorwing Champion Roving Lionsnake Icon.png|link=Roving Lionsnake|Roving Lionsnake Murkbottom Gull Icon.png|link=Murkbottom Gull|Murkbottom Gull Redfin Wavespinner Icon.png|link=Redfin Wavespinner|Redfin Wavespinner Brown River Flight Icon.png|link=Brown River Flight|Brown River Flight Giant White Toridae Icon.png|link=Giant White Toridae|Giant White Toridae Radioactive Slime Icon.png|link=Radioactive Slime|Radioactive Slime Longneck Gladiator Icon.png|link=Longneck Gladiator|Longneck Gladiator Undying Featherback Icon.png|link=Undying Featherback|Undying Featherback Flamescale Spearman Icon.png|link=Flamescale Spearman|Flamescale Spearman Flamescale Venomcaster Icon.png|link=Flamescale Venomcaster|Flamescale Venomcaster Ultramel Amphithere Icon.png|link=Ultramel Amphithere|Ultramel Amphithere Auburn Woolly Walrus Icon.png|link=Auburn Woolly Walrus|Auburn Woolly Walrus Poultrygeist Icon.png|link=Poultrygeist|Poultrygeist Maren Warlock Icon.png|link=Maren Warlock|Maren Warlock Hooded Dodo Icon.png|link=Hooded Dodo|Hooded Dodo Infestation Hound Icon.png|link=Infestation Hound|Infestation Hound Carrioncorn Icon.png|link=Carrioncorn|Carrioncorn Malevolent Spirit Icon.png|link=Malevolent Spirit|Malevolent Spirit Tatterwing Carcass Icon.png|link=Tatterwing Carcass|Tatterwing Carcass Heartred Croaker Icon.png|link=Heartred Croaker|Heartred Croaker Mossy Cerdae Icon.png|link=Mossy Cerdae|Mossy Cerdae Scythe Kamaitachi Icon.png|link=Scythe Kamaitachi|Scythe Kamaitachi Wave Sweeper Icon.png|link=Wave Sweeper|Wave Sweeper Longmech Icon.png|link=Longmech|Longmech Sentinel Mith Icon.png|link=Sentinel Mith|Sentinel Mith 'Notable Flora and Fauna' Food items with descriptions that clearly link them to the flight. Bonebark Mold This mold grows only on dead trees, thus it's plentiful. Buzzwing Vampire Relentless and numerous, these territorial flies have a sting as powerful as most wasps. They frequently transmit devastating diseases. Cattail These invasive plants must be constantly removed to preserve swamps and bogs that border the Tangled Wood and the Scarred Wasteland. Thankfully, they are high in nutrients. Common Locust Plague dragons see swarms of locusts as a good omen, many clans following them throughout the realm rather than eating them. Diseased Fungus Some dragons insist diseased fungi are zestier than regular fungi. Leechroot Mushroom Healthy plants are rare in the Plaguebringer's domain. These mushrooms assure they won't be that way for long. Maggot It's not hard to find large quantities of maggots. Just look for any festering corpse. Pale Smallmouth These fish are unable to tolerate water touched by Plaguebringer's brood. Their presence is a good indication that the water is safe to drink. Plague Bat What's worse than a plague rat? This thing. Plaguebringer's Delight Unlike its tastier equivalent, this lobster carries various dragon-specific diseases within its body to protect it from becoming a fancy dinner. Red-Winged Dewbug This species has adapted to the harsh conditions of Rotrock Rim. It thrives upon the native disease-ridden flora. Salt-Marsh Mosquito These mosquitoes are known to carry a variety of diseases. During the summer their numbers swell. Yellow Canary Canaries make great dragon snacks, but are more often kept as natural alarms. Their call is loud enough to act as a warning about plague gasses nearby. 'Apparel' Apparel items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Infectionist's Emblem A glowing plague rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Infectionist's Armband A crimson jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Scarred Wasteland. Boneyard Tatters The tattered, degraded remains of a pilgrim who has bested the Abiding Boneyard. There's something not quite right about this dragon's face... Infectionist's Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to the Scarred Wasteland. Runaway Rotclaw A parasitic companion, and your new best friend. Infectionist's Crown A glorious crown awarded to dragons who have shown good leadership while visiting the Scarred Wasteland. Skeletal Chimes A plagueland breeze is best accompanied by a cheerful rattle of skeletal chimes. Scavenger's Tatters A warrior's kilt, crafted from the bones of fallen foes. Carapace Arm A tattered banner and carapace of a fallen foe adorn this fierce scavenger. Contaminated Halo Encircling the head, this halo of toxic decay is the magical sign of a powerful individual. Contaminated Infectalons Forged with the most resistant metals on Sornieth, this set of serrated leg armor allows even a non-plague dragon protection against the most irradiated terrain of the wasteland. Standard of the Plaguebringer The hardiest survivors of the Plague flight bear their colors proudly on the battlefield. This pestilent standard inspires all who see it flying proudly. Riot Hazebeacon Every year, hundreds of these bony birds lead groups of revelers through the murky wasteland, their lanterns adding as much as aiding in the thick, putrid fog. Sanguine Plumage A set of crimson head feathers provides the wearer with a mysterious air. Cranial Hornhelm A wicked, terrifying mask, created from the warped skull of a corrupted beast long dead. It is menacing enough to ward off even the bravest adversaries. Gray Plague Doctor Mask For dragons who wish to provide the best in medical care. Plague Tome A durable leather tome filled with ancient knowledge of the Plague Flight. 'Miscellaneous' Other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Plague Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Plaguebringer. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. All-Seeing Shroom A disgusting, writhing mushroom, covered in veins and tumors. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Riot of Rot. Plaguetouched Chest A fine membrane encases this object. When handled, the membrane rips open, revealing a fungus-covered chest. Unhatched Plague Egg A slimy, writhing pustule, complete with a stench to match. This egg is dangerous, for it incubates a twisted, twitching, virulent creature inside its translucent membranes. Rotting Plaguebringer Effigy A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Plaguebringer. The dragon leather it's held together with is molding and smells awful. Plaguebringer Bone Scrimshaw A menacing engraving of the Plaguebringer. It is scrawled on the side of a large bonespike and reeks of decay. Vista: Riot of Rot Released during the 2016 Riot of Rot. Vista: Plaguebringer Released during the 2017 Riot of Rot. Vista: Mirror Dragons Features the Plague Flight's native breed, the Mirror Dragon, on a Scarred Wasteland backdrop. Contaminated Featherback Pelt A pelt this far gone is best burned or buried far away from clan territory. Powers and Abilities Plague dragons wield noxious disease and blight. Plague deals increased damage to Nature, Shadow, and Water, and is weak to Fire, Ice, and Light. 'Plague-specific Battle Stones' Pestilent Slash A virulent slash of infection. Deals physical Plague damage to one target. May only be used by Plague dragons. Vile Bolt A virulent bolt of pestilence. Deals Plague damage to one target. May only be used by Plague dragons. Contaminate Infects the target with a contagious rot. Has a chance to apply a Virus (target takes damage from restorative abilities). May only be used by Plague dragons. Diseased Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Plague dragon with +2 Intellect. Diseased Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Plague dragon with +2 Strength. Gameplay 'Eyes' Common Plague Eyes.png|Common Uncommon Plague Eyes.png|Uncommon Unusual Plague Eyes.png|Unusual Rare Plague Eyes.png|Rare Faceted Plague Eyes.png|Faceted Multi-Gaze Plague Eyes.png|Multi-Gaze Primal Plague Eyes.png|Primal Glowing Plague Eyes.png|Glowing Dark Sclera Plague Eyes.png|Dark Sclera Goat Plague Eyes.png|Goat Swirl Plague Eyes.png|Swirl Innocent Plague Eyes.png|Innocent 'Native Dragon Breeds' Currently, Mirrors are the only breed native to the Scarred Wasteland. Plague Dragon 1.png|Mirror hatchling 'Eggs & Nest' "A slimy, writhing pustule, complete with a stench to match. This egg is dangerous, for it incubates a twisted, twitching, virulent creature inside its translucent membranes." - Unhatched Plague Egg Plague eggs are sickly green blobs that resemble egg-shaped balloons. They are nested inside a festering crater of bones, pustules, and pulsing tendrils. 'Page Background' The Plague Flight background features the septic, pockmarked landscape of the Wandering Contagion. Fleshy tendrils, ulcerous craters, and rotting remains have utterly corrupted the land, and a smoggy green miasma hangs heavily over the unholy terrain. Riot of Rot The Riot of Rot is the annual elemental holiday of the Plague Flight. It takes place during the last week of October. Image Gallery Plaguebringer 1600x1200.jpg|Official Plaguebringer wallpaper Puzzle Scarred Wasteland.jpg|Scarred Wasteland Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Plague Nest 5 Eggs.jpg|Plague nest Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle48.jpg|Bone Fiend Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle90.jpg|Male Mirror in the Scarred Wasteland Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle93.jpg|Riot of Rot Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle115.jpg|Plague Mirror Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle97.jpg|Plague's exalt pillar Jigsaw puzzle Plague Top Banner.jpg|Plague's top banner Plague bg.jpg|Plague's site background Empty plague nest.png|Empty Plague nest Monument plague.png|Plague's Dominance flag Runestones plague.png|Plague tile in Runestones of the Arcanist Old Plague Banner.png|Old Plague Banner New Plague Banner.png|New Plague Banner Read More Source *http://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map Category:Lore Category:Flights